The Escort
by Skydiver318
Summary: Santana is one of Death's messengers. Her job is to escort her assignments to the world of the dead, but when she's assigned a beautiful blonde she can't do it.
1. Chapter 1

The Escort

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Glee franchise; I'm just a fan.**

Santana shook her head as she watched the oblivious people walking through a mall in Lima, Ohio, some around her and some right through her. Every time somebody walked through her a tingle ran through her body. She'd been experiencing this for sixteen years, ever since she died, yet she still hasn't gotten used to that strange feeling. That's why she avoided this, walking through crowds, usually when she was on assignments like these she stayed in the shadows, but she couldn't this time.

She caught sight of her target they were hard to miss. Blonde hair, long gorgeous dancer legs, a tight ponytail on top of her head, and she always seemed to be bouncing rather than walking. Not to mention a smile that Santana could see from a mile away. It was too bad she was meant to die today.

The girl was walking with a group of cheerleaders in red and white cheerleader uniforms with the words **WHMS** on the front. As the girl walked with them she seemed happy but not like she was fulfilled yet, Santana couldn't explain it the girl's smile just seemed incomplete.

Santana was snapped out of her thoughts as they girl waved to her friends as she exited the mall. Santana followed her to her car as the girl got in and smiled at the little rainbow and duck sticker on the side of her car. Santana walked into the other side of the car into the passenger's seat. Her target stopped what she was doing and looked straight into Santana's eyes, the only problem is that this girl can't see her. It's not possible yet this girl continued staring into her eyes. Santana started to get nervous this girl might actually see her but the blonde eventually shook her head and put her key's in the ignition as she started up her car. Santana let out an inaudible sigh, she didn't need to breath anymore but it still relaxed her, gave her a bit of a feeling of normalcy and living. Santana looked over at this blonde so oblivious, full of promise and hope, full of innocence. The girl began dancing in her seat and singing along to the song on the radio.

"Stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive." Santana smiled as she listened to the girl singing, she's not bad. Santana frowned again, what a shame.

Santana has a heart made of ice, she doesn't have emotions, at least that's what people think. That's why she has this job because she can handle it. This job of following people around on the day they're supposed to die; this job of taking their souls from the world of the living and showing them the way to the world of the dead.

They could see her anyway they wanted to when they were almost dead. An angel, a demon, a ghost, it depends on the person themself. In all reality she's all of those things but her official title is an Escort. Her and millions of other people who are dead are given a target, an assignment. They spend the day with their target and wait for them to die.

The Counsel of the Dead can predict the day a person dies but they never know when or how it's going to happen. They can't exactly do everything. There are still things in the world that even the most knowing people can't quite understand or predict. Once their assignment is dying it's the Escorts job to carry it out. To bring their soul to the dead, they don't always do it though. Each Escort has to finish a certain amount of assignments each year but they don't have to finish off every single person, some can keep on living if their Escort thinks they should. That's those miracles people are always hearing about. And Escort that showed mercy. Santana had never been that Escort she has a heart of ice and it's kept her respected. Besides there's no point to keeping these people alive. They'll all just die one day anyway.

Santana watched this girl as her cheerleading skirt rode up more on her leg and felt something in her stomach. What was it? She couldn't tell, it wasn't jealousy, neither was it anger, it was something she hadn't felt in a long time. Was it butterflies? Santana shook her head. _Stop it Santana, detach yourself or you'll end up hurt. This girl is going to die today and you will never see her again, that's a fact._ Santana shook her head as she looked out at the road and refused to look at this gorgeous girl next to her.

They were driving along a busy street; this girl had stopped at a stoplight. Santana looked out of her passenger window as the girl turned. That's when Santana saw the way this girl was going to die today. A giant black Hummer came barreling towards the girl's pretty little pink car. Everything went in slow motion, as Santana slowed everything down so she could watch this girl just for a few moments longer. Santana turned to look at the girl as they blonde looked to her right and saw the Hummer. Her face turned into one of shock as Santana felt and heard glass shattering behind her. She saw as the glass flew in the air and cut the girl's cheeks as the girl threw up her arm to protect her face. More glass began cutting up the girl.

Santana had the overwhelming urge to throw herself in front of this girl to protect her but she knew it wouldn't help a thing.

She turned away as she let everything go back to normal time as she stared ahead and waited for this awful moment to end. Why did she care about this random girl? She's never felt like crying for someone before. She looked down to see this girl almost dead on the ground. Santana could see her soul glowing faintly around her. Santana stood up and slowly made her way to the girl she stood over her as the girl opened her eyes slightly and looked straight at her.

"What are you?" She asked as Santana knelt down over her.

"I'm your Escort." She said as she pushed the girls hair back behind her ears for some reason. "I'm going to take you into the world of the dead." She said as she tried to give the girl a reassuring smile. The girl smiled back.

"That must be lonely." She said as Santana looked at her surprised. "Watching people die taking them to their death. I wouldn't wish it on the cricket that steals my jewelry at night." Santana looked at her for a second. The girl was crumpled, dying, broken. She had blood on almost every inch of her body. There were bruises and cuts covering her beautiful legs. Her face was in the same condition yet she was feeling bad for her. Those eyes were looking straight through her soul and into something deeper in her if that was possible. Nobody had ever looked at Santana like that before. Santana heard a siren as she watched this girl. The ambulance was here. She should finish the job now. It would be merciful to this girl's family to have her die now rather than later when Santana got her breath back and had to finish her assignment, but she couldn't do it. She stood up and began to walk away.

"What's your name?" The girl asked her as if they were sitting in a café bumping into each other on accident rather than on a crash site, one already dead and one dying.

"Santana." She said as she smiled at the girl.

"What's yours?" She asked as the girl was lifted onto a gurney to be taken to a hospital to be miraculously saved to live another day.

"Brittany."

**This does not have anything to do with religious beliefs it's just an idea so please don't get angry at me. I don't know what happens after death and I'm not going to think about it until I'm dead. I'm just THAT lazy. So anyway please let me know what you think. If I get reviews I'll keep going if I don't I'll get bored and never write another chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Escort

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with the Glee franchise; I'm just a fan.**

Brittany sighed as she walked through William McKinley High School. _Boring. Boring. Boring. Boring. Geeky but I already made out with him._ Brittany thought as she listed each face off that she walked by in the hallway. She'd made out with all of the boys in this school and none of the girls affected her like that Escort girl, Santana. God she loved everything about that girl even her name. She loved how it sounded when she'd say it to herself as she was falling asleep and the Escort was on her mind. She still had a clear picture of that girl in her head. It was there all the time she had been in the hospital and it was still there now.

She remembered looking up and seeing Santana smiling down at her. She remembered the feel of Santana's hands as they pushed her hair back behind her ear. She remembered the raven colored curls that spilled over her shoulders as she looked at Brittany. She remembered Santana's haunted eyes and the way she looked at her as if she was beautiful. Rather than covered in blood, cuts, and bruises. She looked like an angel.

"Hey Brittany!" Brittany turned around to see her best friend Quinn run up to her. "Cheer practice is this way dork. Come on, or we'll be late and Coach Sylvester will revoke our tanning privileges." Quinn grabbed Brittany as she pulled her towards the football field. Brittany followed her without her thoughts of the Escort ever leaving her mind.

* * *

Blue eyes, blonde hair, and a quirky personality was all that seemed to be able to occupy Santana's mind lately. She wished she could find that girl again. Brittany was her name. That amazing girl's name, Santana had never been with a girl before she died. She was always sleeping around with boys, because it was easier than explaining to her grandmother how she actually feels about girls. It wasn't until after she died she started to be true to herself. Santana shook her head. _Don't think about her. She's gone. Deal with it._

Santana sighed as she walked into base camp where the rest of the Escorts who lived in Lima, Ohio stayed. It was a rundown hotel that the city had forgotten about completely. They had fixed it up enough so that there was electricity and working water, but it sure as hell wasn't Caesar's Palace. She walked in and threw her favorite leather jacket onto the back of a chair as she walked into the back of the lounge room.

"Hey! There she is." Her best friend Puck said as she walked in. The rest of the Escorts looked over at her and smiled. They were all sitting in a circle next to the fireplace, laughing and enjoying each other's company as they drank their beers. Escort's are given the privilege of being able to enjoy human pleasures. They deserve some kinds of perks after all. Santana grabbed a beer out of the cooler as she sat down next to Puck, who gave her a weird look. She shook her head at him.

"What?"

"You've been thinking about her haven't you? Her and that new girl you saved." Santana sighed as she took a swig of her beer.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said as Puck looked at her sadly.

"Santana, maybe if you got to see this new girl you might start getting over-."

"Don't say her name." Santana said as she glared at Puck, who shook his head and looked down.

"Look all I'm saying is that maybe this new girl would be good for you." Santana snorted

"She's alive Puck. You know that's not possible." Puck shook his head.

"More impossible things have been done." He said as Santana glanced over at him. "At least just go see her one more time before you decide to never see her again." Santana didn't bother looking at him. Puck sighed. "If you don't go and see her I'm going to bring her here." He said as Santana choked on her beer. She glared over at him.

"Fine." She said, "I'll go see her one last time, but then it's done. I'm not going to try to make something work when I know it won't and I'll just end up broken." Puck frowned at her negativity as he turned back to listening to his boy Mike tell a story about his last assignment while Mike's girlfriend Tina laughed at him.

* * *

Brittany smiled as she laid down in her bed with Lord Tubbington. Her warm duck pajamas making her even more comfortable in her duck sheets than she thought possible, but as soon as her head hit the pillow she thought of raven curls and haunted eyes.

Santana sighed as she looked up at the house where Brittany lived. What was she doing? This was probably the second dumbest thing she's ever done. She looked up to the window where she knew the girl slept. She shook her head as she floated up to the window and simple walked through the wall into the girl's bedroom. There the girl was. Sleeping soundly in her bed. Santana was officially creeped out with herself. She felt like that vampire from those popular books. Ugh she hated herself for that. She's not a creeper.

"Hssss." She jumped as she heard a cat hissing. An overweight cat jumped out of the girl's arms and ran out of the room. Brittany sat up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Lord Tubbington?" She asked. Santana took a sharp breath as she watched the girl. She was even more beautiful then she remembered. Brittany suddenly stopped what she was doing and looked around the room. "Santana?" She asked as Santana stood stock-still. She was in ghost mode. Nobody should be able to see her right now, then how does it explain this girl? "Santana I know you're there. I can feel you." She said as Santana sighed and left her ghost form.

"Hi Brittany." She smiled as she looked at the girl. "Look I'm sorry to wake you up. I'll just leave you alone now." She said as she started fading out.

"No wait!" Brittany jumped up and grabbed Santana's wrist. Santana's whole arm tingled and her stomach did somersaults while Brittany stared at her. "Please don't go yet." She said as Santana's heart clenched.

"Ok." Brittany warily let go of her wrist as she walked towards her bed, beckoning for Santana to sit next to her on it. Santana did as she was told. Brittany smiled at her as Santana smiled back. The two of them talked for hours about the most trivial things. Santana didn't explain to her how death works though. The only things she told her about was her life before she died. Her life sixteen years ago, and Brittany told her every detail of her current life and the two talked until Brittany fell asleep Santana smiled at the sleeping girl and her angelic features. She brushed a piece of hair out of the girl's hair and stood up as she walked back out of the wall and walked back into her reality.

* * *

**Awful ending to this chapter I know and I apologize but I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible thanks for reading. :)**


End file.
